gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Susan/Gallery
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 gentleman.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 woman with frying pan.png S1e2 Hank with lifejacket.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 lazy susan.png S1e6 lazy susan reveals left eye.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 Lazy Susan fixing pies.png S1e6 still fixing pies.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan and susan.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 Stan trying to escape.png S1e8 Lake ranger.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 let's get outta here.png Little Dipper S1e11 Lil' Gideon with Lazy Susan.png S1e11 lazy susan and gideon.png S1e11 gideon on bus.png Summerween S1e12 susan and cats.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 the bad date.png S1e19 Lady Susan laghting.png S1e19 Only way out of a bad date.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 Lazy Suzan.png S1e20 Blendin Blandin camoe.png S1e20 Stan's car.png S1e20 The Secret Ingredient is Coffee!.png S1e20 Gravity falls towns pepole.png S1e20 Surround Gideon.png S1e20 The Tiny Handcuffs.png Shorts The Hide-Behind Short6 More coffee please.png Short6 overfill coffee.png Short6 Lazy Susan spin.png TV Shorts 2 Short15 cray cray with cats.png Short15 i'm not your puppet.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 one good eye one good pie.png S2e1 kegs of MEAT.png S2e1 dancing crowd.png S2e1 scream.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 pines at meet.png S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png S2e6 hey suzy.png S2e6 lazy susan.png S2e6 susan screams.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 blindeye society appears.png S2e7 susan sweep.png S2e7 shoo opossums.png S2e7 git mcgucket.png S2e7 gnome stealing pies.png S2e7_gasping_susan.png S2e7 susan SCREAM.png S2e7What does it mean ?.png S2e7 susan dial.png S2e7 creepin society.png S2e7 grab susan.png S2e7 creepy dudes.png S2e7 who is the author.png S2e7 dipper trying to comfort.png S2e7 suspicious townsfolk.png s2e7 this woman.png s2e7 bag head.png s2e7 susan locked.png s2e7 WHAAA.png s2e7 susan scream.png s2e7 susan mind aped.png s2e7 susan drool.png s2e7 it is unseen.png S2e7 susan feels great.png The Love God S2e9 mabel the love god.png S2e9 how Mabel matchmakes.png S2e9 Robbie x Susan.png S2e9 specials board is honest.png S2e9 Lazy Susan won't miss a thing.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 he got his pizza!.png S2e10 get 'em.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt 2.png S2e10 dance time.png S2e10 determined fiddleford.png Not What He Seems S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png S2e11 Susan and Tyler speaking.png S2e11 did the entire world just hiccup.png S2e11 floating susan.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 i know him.png S2e12 peer pressure.png S2e12 troubled stan.png S2e12 do iiiiiit.png S2e12 i can do this.png S2e12 man of mystery.png S2e12 step right up.png S2e12 a world of enchantment.png S2e12 um um wait.png S2e12 tssss oooh.png S2e12 lazy susans origin.png S2e12 i paid 15 dollars for this.png S2e12 uhhh.png S2e12 theres our delighted naive townsfolk.png S2e12 oh thats funny.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2e13 lazy susan.jpg The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 Gideon going to jail.jpg S2e14 Bud holding sign againts his own son.jpg S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 mayor chosing hoop.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 a lot of cars to give out.jpg S2e14 town's folk.png S2e14 listening to radio.jpg S2e14 Gravity Falls writers cameo.jpg S2e14 group hug.png S2e14 all ears.jpg S2e14 Stan!.jpg S2e14 selling seeds.jpg S2e14 mayor eagle.jpg S2e14 boing stan.jpg S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg S2e14 some mayor.jpg S2e14 about to jump.jpg S2e14 run for it.jpg S2e14 People watching the eagle.png S2e14 vote pines.jpg S2e14 well we know who the winner is now.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 tip lazy susan.png S2e15 Bill's next pawn 6.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 Susan schocked.png S2e17 Watching the rift.png Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 watching town1.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 heat of the party.png S2e18 lazy susan.jpg S2e18 spin the person.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 lazy susan wakes.png S2e19 go back.png S2e19 joining the others.png Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 mouth tastes like nightmares.png S2e20 dark for reals.png S2e20 tad strange is scarred.png S2e20 so sweet.png S2e20 shiiiip.png S2e20 blubs hugs durland.png S2e20 applause.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 everyone is caught.png S2e20 You'll never take us alive.png S2e20 Shmebulock is eaten.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 Bill smudge.png S2e20 clean window.png S2e20 Crowd cheering at party.png S2e20 Pacifica's hands covered in scotch tape.png S2e20 Stans talking behind shack.png S2e20 stan has an annoucement.png S2e20 everyone gasps.png S2e20 Dreams aren't fake.png S2e20 Soos realizes his dream.png S2e20 everyone cheering.png Miscellaneous SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster; she's hidden in the upper left corner S2e7 Chris Houghton art 01.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 10.jpg ru:Ленивая Сьюзан Вентворт/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries